


CONUNDRUM

by ItaSaku1



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItaSaku1/pseuds/ItaSaku1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a nobleman and she was a peasant, there love could never be, but would they defeat all the odds and live together for all eternity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	CONUNDRUM

He was born of a respectable birth, she was not, they both lived in the Leaf village of Konohagakure. His name was Itachi, and hers Sakura, they were never meant to be, for Itachi lived the life of a king and Sakura a peasant, then one day that all changed.

It was the evening of the star festival, Itachi was dressing in his chambers, once done he left for the festival, as he walked down the path he had chosen he had spotted some ghastly animals, a weasel, raven, crow and wolf. Walking farther down the path he happened upon a woman with hair the color of cotton candy, she was crying.

"Art thou all right ?" He had asked the crying woman, on closer inspection he had saw a gravestone in front of her. Looking up at him she replied,

"I'm fine your highness, I'm ashamed you have to see me in such an unsightly manner." Grabbing her by the hand Itachi pulled her up.

"No need to worry, and please call me Itachi." he had replied with a smile.

"I'm Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha's servant." Itachi looked displeased at what she had said.

"My brother is a ghastly man, he treats ye fair I hope." As Sakura looked down on the ground she softly replied,

"Yes Itachi he does." Itachi put his hand on her chin and lifted it up so she could look into his eyes, he smiled at her and she hesitantly smiled back.

"There is no need to be afraid Sakura."

"Um not to be rude or anything when I say this but I really must go to the festival now Itachi."

Sakura bowed and ran off, Itachi watched her until she disappeared, once she was out of sight he looked at the gravestone, it read Naruto Uzamaki. Itachi immediately wondered what the deceased man was to her. That was the first time Itachi and Sakura had met.

November 21

TWO YEARS LATER

The second time they had met one another was when Itachi had visited his brother Sasuke.

"Itachi, my brother, why are you here?" Sasuke had asked in a cold voice.

"I'm here to talk to your servant by the name of Sakura Haruno, is she here?"

"Yes, but I don't know why you would want to indulge your spare time talking to a scullery maid. SAKURA! GET IN HERE. YOU HAVE A VISITOR!" Sasuke yelled towards what appeared to be the dining area.

"Yes sir?" Sakura questioned scurrying in the room the men were in.

"My brother is here to talk with you, why he would like to talk with someone as unsightly as yourself is beyond me." Sasuke replied giving her a death glare.

"Sasuke that is enough, I'm taking her with me, I'll have her back before nightfall."

"So be it brother, if that's what you wish, take her." Itachi took her and left,

"Why do you wish to speak with me your highness?" Sakura questioned as they walked towards Itachi's home.

"Sakura call me Itachi, you did before, twice as I recall, as to the answer to your question it's really simple actually, I want to learn more about you, when I had met you two years ago, you intrigued me like know one else has, I wish to become your friend."

"If I may be so bold , why did it take you two years to come and visit me?" Sakura suddenly questioned stopping where she was, with Itachi doing the same.

"I was on a mission if that wasn't the case I would have come for you sooner."Once more they started walking.

"Oh, I must ask, why do you wish to become my friend, after all I'm only a peasant and you a nobleman."

Itachi didn't give his answer right away, but once they reached the gate to his home he gave the answer.

"Well I've never met anyone that intrigues me the way you do, I guess that's really only the reason." Itachi proceeded to open his gate and motioned Sakura to go ahead of him, she did with a smile on her face.

YEARS LATER

The month was December and the year was unknown, Itachi and Sakura had known one another for seven years, they had secretly gotten married, they were expecting there babies, twins, a boy and a girl, they were due in a month. Sakura had got a letter from Itachi stating to meet her in there secret spot in the woods, he was back from his mission. Once Sakura got to the secret place she was surprised because not only was Itachi there but so was Sasuke and her father.

"What is going on, why is Sakura here?" Itachi questioned, but Sasuke was the one to answer the question.

"Sakura and you are brought here today to cleanse the taboo, that you both have committed under our very noses, you are here by sentenced to kill one another." Sasuke had grabbed Itachi by the arm and shoved him toward Sakura. Itachi stood in front of Sakura in a defensive stance.

"I will not kill my wife and child." Sakura was hugging Itachi from behind as best as she could in her current state.

"Very well then, I guess you leave us with no choice. Shakuro kill your daughter and I'll kill my brother." Sasuke ans Shakuro both pulled out their kunai and went after them. Shakuro roughly pulled his daughter away from Itachi and threw her on the forest floor where he proceeded to stab her in the stomach and then the throat, thus killing her.

Sasuke went after his brother stabbing him in the shoulder and then the chest, he took him by his arm and shoved him off the cliff that was at the edge of the forest. Shakuro dragged his daughter to the cliff and shoved her off. As Shakuro turned around Sasuke stabbed him in the heart.

"You know Shakuro you can't keep playing God because you're not God, I am, so after I shove you off this cliff, I'm going to run back to the village and tell them that you killed both Sakura and Itachi. I tried to stop you, but you hit me and then plunged the kunai in your heart so you wouldn't be tried for the crime you committed, thus committing suicide. I tried to pull the kunai out of you to save you, so you would be punished correctly, but you had already fallen off the cliff."

Then Sasuke shoved Shakuro off the cliff and ran through the village screaming "help" at the top of his lungs. After all, Itachi and Sakura were never meant to be. Unbeknownst to the human eye Itachi's and Sakura's soul had left there body to wait one-hundred years to be reincarnated, if they were to ever cross paths again their bodies would not remember but their soul would, for your soul never forgets. In that very forest that that they died someone had saw the whole thing and saw Itachi's and Sakura's soul leave their body, but that my friends is for another story.

THE END


End file.
